


3am

by vix_spes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cadets, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Leonard wants to deal with at 3am is the bloody fire alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigLeoSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/gifts).



"What the fu..? You've got to be kidding me."

Leonard McCoy resisted the urge to throw something at the blaring alarm sat in the corner of his room and instead reached for the Ole Miss sweatshirt that had been worn to perfection, pulling it on over his tshirt and shoving his feet into battered plimsolls. He wasn't going to be the only person in his pyjamas given that it was currently 3am but he couldn't help but curse his luck anyway.

Given that he was older than the general Starfleet intake and was already a qualified doctor, Leonard worked in the Starfleet hospital in addition to his cadet classes. He didn't mind it for the most part, even relished the opportunity to use his training, but he had been on night shifts for the last week and, due to an emergency, hadn't left the hospital for the last 48hours, having done his best to catch a few hours nap in the on-call room. The last thing he wanted having finally got home and looking at an actual night in his own bed was for the fire alarm in the dorms to go off.

Making his way downstairs and out into the chilly night air, Leonard couldn't help but be relieved that he had paused to grab his sweatshirt; he still wasn't completely used to the slightly colder temperatures of San Francisco compared to Georgia. Standing all around him were hundreds of students, in various states of dress or indeed undress, some looking distinctly bleary-eyed and others looking as though they were just about to head out, something that made Leonard feel even older than usual. All he wanted was for the fire alarm to stop and for them to get the all-clear so that he could go to bed. Small knots of people were gathering with students speculating as to why the alarm had gone off, whether it was a genuine fire or if some drunken idiots had thought it was a good idea of a joke. Leonard had no real desire to talk to any of them so crossed his arms across his chest and scowled, in the hope that people got the hint.

Of course, there was one who didn't.

“Bones!”

Leonard heard the call a scant few seconds before a hand slapped his back hard. Even as he rolled his eyes, he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, knowing exactly who it was. After all, who else would call him Bones but the cocky blond that he had met on the shuttle to Starfleet who had somehow not only become Leonard's best friend but his crush as well. And didn't he feel ridiculous about that, a man his age with a giant crush on the huge man-child that was James Tiberius Kirk.

“Jim.”

Anything else Leonard was going to say was cut off as he realised just what, or rather what not, Jim was wearing. While everyone else was either fully dressed or wearing sleepwear of some description, Jim, the damn fool idiot, was wearing nothing but a pair of pale grey boxers. Despite the cheery grin on his face, Leonard could see the gooseflesh on Jim's permanently sun-kissed skin and god knows how it stayed like that, considering the seemingly endless grey skies of San Francisco.

“Aren't you a ray of sunshine Bonesy. What's the matter?”

Leonard rolled his eyes at the nickname that he'd been saddled with ever since he'd met Jim. “What do you think is the matter? It's 3am in the damn morning, I haven't been home in 48hours and I want my bed.”

“And is there anybody in said bed?” Jim waggled his eyebrows outrageously and danced out of the way of Leonard's smack, eyes dancing and laughing loudly. “What? I'm just saying that you're a good-looking guy and if you wanted someone in said bed, you'd have plenty of volunteers.”

It was at that point that, much to Leonard's relief, the fire alarm stopped and cadets were allowed to start trooping back into the dorms. And not a moment too soon as far as Leonard was concerned. As exhausted as he was, he had been so close to replying that if Jim was one of those volunteers then what were they waiting for. While he wasn't going to deny that he wanted Jim in his bed, he had no intention of ruining the best thing that had happened to him since the divorce. Especially since Jim seemed to currently be in the process of trying to bed as many cadets as possible.

Maybe one day though. Maybe one day he would admit the way that he felt to Jim but for the moment, well, Leonard was more than happy to bide his time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/185857.html)


End file.
